WWE 2011
by mhmd makari
Summary: How wwe shouldve booked the entirety of 2011
1. Road to wrestlemania -part 1-

**Royal Rumble** **First of all, the Royal Rumble Match is 30 man (because 40 man didn't work)** **Second, on the buildup to Wrestlemania 27, i would elavate the womens (not divas) tag team divisions, because everyone should have a moment at the "showcase of the immortals"** **Match #1: The Miz vs Randy Orton (for the wwe championship)** the miz and Randy are two very talented wrestlers, so you have to put them in a proper robber match, in this feud, you can book the miz as a proper heel, and prepare randy for his next feud leading into wrestlemania, just like in real life, randy orton wins his #1 contenders match, however after the match, you here two words *Legend Killer* ... then the miz who came brutally attacks randy with the aid of alex riley [ **no, the legend killer isn't the miz]** and the same thing happens every week heading into royal rumble, they have a good 15 minute match, when randy orton prepares for the rko, you here the voice again, randy gets distracted, and miz quickly rolls randy for the 1 2 3

after the match randy goes mental on miz and murders him (not actually murder him)

and just as randy leaves to the back, you see a masked guy that viscously attacks orton, injures him and leaves

 **Match #2: beth phoenix vs eve (for the womens championship)**

on the lead up to the royal rumble, eve wins a battle royal to earn a title match at the ppv, and since 70% of fans wont actually care (no offense, however you all know that the womens division was weak back then, unlike now) so they add the stipulation of a falls count anywhere match, which will make fans interested to see if the two can put on a decent match, and hopefully they do, however beth phoenix wins after doing her finisher on the announce table, and fans are like wow, thats cool [ **yes ik women arent supposed to take this kind of bump, however its moments like these that make people interested in knowing what will happen next]**

 **Match #3: Edge vs Dolph Ziggler (for the world heavyweight championship)**

DOLPH ZIGGLER DOES NOT WIN THE TITLE BECAUSE VICKIE GUERRERO GAVE IT TO HIM

now, during the match I wouldn't add the stipulation where the spear can't be used [ **because the spear will play an important role in the storyline** ]

the two put on a gd match, and at the end of the match, edge prepares for the spear, hits it, however hurts his head when he hits the floor, both men are down, and the referee starts counting, and the match ends in a draw, because both men couldnt get up by the count of 10, so fans are worried about edge, and leaves a big question on there minds

 **Match #4: Wade Barrett vs Cm Punk**

as you all know, wade barrett was the former leader of the nexus before punk took over, so you build the fact that wade barrett is seaking revenge on punk, and after 10 mins both the corre and the nexus interfere and start a brawl, and the match ends in a no contest

 **Match #5: The Royal Rumble Match**

as noted above, the rumble is 30 men and not 40, so you can build more storylines for wrestlemania, some of the major guys in it: john cena, christian, sheamus, alberto del rio, drew mcintyre, rey mysterio, big show, mark henry, kane, and john morrison

mini storylines

1-alberto del rio is eliminated by rey mysterio,however out of anger alberto gets back in the ring and eliminates rey

2-its the final 6, and john cena is standing alone in the middle of the ring, when suddenly you here ***GONG*** Lights turn off, back on, no one is here, however a distracted john cena gets eliminated by drew mcintyre **[and this is where drew's real push begins]**

FINAL FOUR:

-John morrison

-christian

-sheamus

-big show

everyone team up to eliminate the big show (because of course they do)

last 3, and john morrison gets eliminated by sheamus

the last two standing are sheamus and christian, and the two have a gd 3 minute mini match, and when you thought sheamus won, SHOCK, christian wins the 2011 royal rumble match, and will go on to face any world champion of his choosing at wrestlemania!

 **so how do you think things are going thus far? any suggestions or opinions will be highly appreciated**

 **what the next chapter will tackle:**

 **-who is the "legend killer"?**

 **-what is next for edge?**

 **-who will christian face at wrestlemania?**

 **-whats next for the womens division?**


	2. Road to Wrestlemania -part 2-

**First of all I would like to thank everyone that will be reading this and read part 1, because Im a big wwe fan, and I like to share my own perspective on how wwe should do storylines and feuds** **Raw post royal rumble:** -just like in reality, there is a 7 man mini royal rumble, however jerry lawler doesnt enter, and replace him with daniel bryan for example, and randy orton with anyone else and the winner of the match would be john morrison, therefore will face the miz at elimination chamber, and the remaining 6 will go on to wrestle inside the elimination chamber

-since randy orton didnt enter the mini rumble, he will have a match against alex riley, and since randy orton is furious after what happened the night before, he defeats alex, then after the match, the masked guy comes and begins to fight randy, and 2 minutes into the brawl, the masked guy puts a ladder on randy feet, and steps on it, thus injuring randy, and then reveals himself, the "legend killer" is cody rhodes and says "I AM THE LEGEND KILLER NOW" drops the mic and leaves

-after the match eve and beth had, and fans actually want to see what will happen [ **shot out to j** **cott3 who is 1 of 'em]** vickie guerrero sets up a 8 womentournament that will culminate at the elimination chamber, to find out who will face beth phoenix at wrestlemania [ **yes ik they did the same thing in 2010 but it didnt lead to anywhere so...** ]

the matches are

1-eve vs alicia fox [ _eve wins to gain back the mometum she lost]_

2-layla vs michelle mccool [ _instead of having the hole laycool is breaking up storyline, make them have a final match, before the two leave and the winner would be michelle, and instead of ending it acting like whiny divas, have them shake hands, hug each other, thus turning laycool to a babyface team]_

3-brie bella vs Lita [ _lita wins, because she will help in the evolution the division, instead of teaming with snooki and morrison at wm]_

4-kelly kelly vs gail kim [ _the two can put on a good match, but at the end gail kim wins because she is experienced, and no offense more talented]_

 **in the build up to the elimination chamber, the replacement of randy in the mini rumble is injured, and randy orton is his replacement**

 **smackdown:**

since edge has to defend his world heavyweight title at the elimination chamber, teddy long has to pick 5 other participants to enter the chamber, since big show and drew mcintyre were the 2/3 of the three that lasted till the final 6 of the rumble, they get there spots, and the rest get a qualifiying match:

1-alberto del rio vs tyler reks [ _alberto del rio wins]_

2-daniel bryan vs dolph ziggler [ _daniel bryan wins]_

3-mark henry vs kane [ _kane wins]_

 **At the end of the night christian announces that he will face the world heavyweight champion at wrestlemania!**

 **ELIMINATION CHAMBER:**

 **Match #1: Raw elimination chamber match (sheamus, john cena, cm punk, randy orton, r-truth, and kofi kingston)**

sheamus and r-truth start off the royal rumble, and immediatly r-truth gets eliminated using by sheamus using the brogue kick **[which will lead to the storyline of r-truth after wm]**

Then sheamus taunts a bit, then john cena enters and starts brawling sheamus, next is kofi, then cm punk (no eliminations yet), then enters randy, and after 2 minutes kofi gets eliminated by punk, then cm punk gets rko'ed and losses, then the corre go after punk after he had left, and then the nexus join him, until the two factions are send backstage by the security, minutes later, as randy is setting up for the rko, cody rhodes from under the chamber comes and hits several shots to randy with a pipe, and breaks the pod glass on him, randy is eliminated, final two are sheamus and john cena, and after a 5 minute brawl, john cena wins

then after the match, cena declares that he wants to use his wm title shot tonight **[because in the build up to elimination chamber, john cena has a match with riley, and after cena wins, the miz and alex attack cena, so now cena wants to get his hands on miz, turning tonights one on one match to a triple threat]**

 **Match #2: Lita vs Gail Kim (The tournament final)**

after lita defeats michelle mccool, and gail kim defeats eve, I would have 2 of the most talented of there division face off against each other, and I would add moments like a shooting star press from lita, and some kind of devastating kick from kim to make the match exiting even more than it already is, however the last spot of the match would end in a double pinfall, thus making a draw, then vickie comes out and declares that at wrestlemania, its gail kim vs lita vs beth phoenix in an elimination triple threat match for the womens championship!

 **Match #3: smackdown elimination chamber match for the world heavyweight championship (edge, drew, rey, alberto del rio, big show, and daniel bryan)**

so you start off the match with daniel and edge, because both can deliver a very good match, I wouldnt start with the crazy stunts of the chamber just yet, just to show how good daniel and edge are in the ring, third entrant is rey mysterio who also has a moment with daniel and edge, and trust me it would be beautiful, then play time is over when the big show comes out and squashes everybody, however he doesnt eliminate anyone, alberto del rio comes out, and he directly goes after rey, however then big show goes after him and starts running, and at last drew enters and starts hitting everybody, first elimination is alberto del rio, who got eliminated again by rey, and just like the rumble, alberto then attacks rey, causing drew to pin him, and eliminate rey, after that edge spears big show, big show stutters a bit then drew ddts edge, then ddts big show, and eliminates him, final 3, and 4 minutes into big show's elimination, daniel rolls up drew for the 3 count, however just as drew goes to get revenge over daniel, edge spears drew,and leaves to the back,so now u have a proper daniel vs edge, and 7 minutes until at last edge spears daniel and retains [ **dont worry, there are big plans for daniel at wm, and no not against drew]**

 **Match #4:John Cena vs The Miz vs John Morrison**

as noted above cena handed his wm title shot to use it in this match, a good 20 minute

match between those 3, when suddenly ***GONG*** lights turn off, back on, its the **UNDERTAKER** who chokeslams john and looks at the wrestlemania, lights off, back on, he's gone,and the miz takes the advantage and pins john for the 3

 **So thats it for this chapter, how do you think about the current bookings? again any advice or opinion will be highly appreciated! see you next time, FOR WRESTLEMANIA**

 **what the next chapter will tackle:**

 **1-What is vince mcmahon's HUGE post wrestlemania announcement?**

 **2-Whats next for the undertaker?**

 **3-will cody explain his actions?**

 **4-What are the remaining matches in stock for the grand daddy of 'em all?**


	3. Wrestlemania

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this, and I would like to announce that I will be posting 2 chapters per week/on fridays, and I promise you these 2 are going to be good!** **P.S:READ WHAT IS WRITTEN IN BOLD AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

 **Raw:** the first theme song you here after the opening pyro is... NO CHANCE IN HELL

vince mcmahon comes out, and talks about how wrestlemania is building up, he declares that the US championship will be defended in a 20 man over the top rope battle royal, at wrestemania! and thats not all, he also announces that the raw post wrestlemania, there will be a draft!

after 1 or 2 matches, randy orton comes out and demands cody to come and adress him, and randy waits like 2 minutes waiting, and starts getting furious, then runs backstage to find him

during another match following this, randy interupts and rko's the two wrestlers, grabs a mic and says _"I WILL RKO EVERY SON OF A B*TCH I SEE UNTIL CODY COMES TO ME"_

then you see in the titatron cody, who isnt here, with a dead viper and says: _"you were my mentor, you were my teacher, however now im better, and now that im better, i dont need you anymore, and from now on, im the legend killer, and that viper right here, is you!"_

just after what happened, there is a tag team match between 2 members of the corre, and 2 members of the nexus, and ofcourse both teams interfere, then the annonymous gm says _"enough is enough! both factions will settle there scores at wrestlemania, the entirety of the corre vs the entirety of the nexus, and if any member of the team interfere in any match of the other team, the following team will be suspended for 30 days"_

its the miz's championship victory celebration when john morrison comes and crashes the party and says that he still didnt get his proper 1 on 1 title match with the miz, however miz starts giving excuses that he lost and he hasnt earned his title rematch, john attacks miz and riley, however they both escape to the entrance stage, and because miz is angry, he says: _"fine, you will get your match if you can beat alex riley!"_

so alex goes to the ring and starts the match, and miz goes to the back, 10 minutes later miz comes back and starts finding infinite ways to make john lose, then at the climax of the match, the referee is down, so the miz gets ready to hit morrison with the title, however accidently hits riley, then morrison hits miz with a kick that send him out of the ring, starship pain to riley, the ref gets back up and does that slow count, and 1 2 3

The Miz vs John Morrison for the wwe title at wrestlemania

lita comes out, and adresses how the womens division is becoming better, and says that she is willing to go through it all at wrestlemania, and tells gail and beth to do the same, and right after that beth and gail come out and do a good 5 minute promo, when vickie guerrero comes out and says that tonight a tag team match between beth Natalya vs gail lita vs The bella Twins vs Eve Kelly Kelly

and finally at the end of the night the undertaker comes out and says that he has realized that the john cena we know now is different than the one he knew before, that before his last ride comes out, he wants to face john, and that he will be the 19th victim of the streak, john cena comes out, and says that he respects taker, however he took my title shot, and he is right that he changed, and it would be an honor to face him, however the only grave taker will make, is the one IN THE MEMORY OF HIS STREAK AND LEGACY

[and from this sentence, fans start realizing john is being heelish like, however not 100%]

Smackdown:

edge comes out and discusses his neck issues, and states that wrestlemania 27, will be his final match, so christian comes out and tries to make edge feel better, and edge states that he always wanted to have his final match vs christian, so the 2 hug it out, and christian leaves

rey mysterio has a match, and wins it, however right after that, alberto comes out and states that he is the true mexican hero, and starts insulting rey with words, then when rey tells him to come and fight him like a man, he laughs and leaves

Drew Mcintyre comes out and he is furious because he doesnt have a match at wrestlemania, so he calls out teddy **[and does what he did to him back in june 2010, and pretend the above thing never happened until march 2011]** so teddy is send injured and crying, and then drew goes backstage and injures someone, the same thing happens the following week (without teddy) drew wins his match then injures his opponent, and suddenly someone steps up, and that someone... is TRIPLE H

so hhh says:"well somebody needs to teach you a lesson" so 2 weeks left until mania, and drew makes it personal with hhh, so he comes out and starts mocking triple h's family and burns a picture of hhh and stephanie for example, so triple h comes and attacks drew to teach him a lesson, when teddy long comes back, and declares that drew is going to go 1 on 1 with triple h in a no holds barred match, and the week before wrestlemania drew and hhh go on a brawl that ends with drew escaping

SO...

ARE YOU READY...

FOR WRESTLEMANIA?

 **WRESTLEMANIA:** **(p.s: I will be pointing out the reasons of my booking)**

 **Match #1: Alberto Del Rio vs Rey Mysterio**

so on the lead up to wrestlemania, alberto and rey go on fights every week, and on 1 of weeks, alberto removes rey's mask, and... **[I know this would never happen, but I would have rey's face be exposed]** so rey says that alberto is no mexican, and that he isnt a real man because of what he has done, so the two open wrestlemania with a good 15 minute match, and alberto keeps on targeting rey's arm, and finally at the end, rey does his comeback, and wins!

 **Reasons:**

i **ts perhaps rey's final wrestlemania match, so it would be nice to see rey celebrating a win at wrestlemania for the last time**

 **Alberto was booked to lose at wrestlemania 27 anyway**

 **alberto still has a long road ahead of him, and he will have many other wrestlemania wins**

 **Match #2: The corre vs The Nexus**

during the buildup, each week there is a singles match between 1 member of each team, and you make it in a way that both teams look strong, except once husky harris faces wade barrett and loses, so husky is out of the nexus, after getting the beating of his life, and then joins back wwe 2 years later for the iconic character of bray wyatt, however for now, he leaves, so at the end of the match **[which is a 4 on 4 elimination tag match]** we would have mason ryan vs wade barrett and ezequil jackson **[cm punk gets eliminated by wade just before that]**

so wade gets eliminated, and after 4 mins of a brawl between the 2 powerhouses of the team, the corre wins!

 **reasons:**

 **after wade looked weak after the original faction broke up, he needed a comeback big victory**

 **the nexus is close to break up for good, and cm punk will turn baby face soon; remember?**

 **Match #3: Cody Rhodes vs Randy Orton**

after the promo these 2 had, I would actually have bob orton and Dusty rhodes interfere, however they dont get physical in the buildup, they just start cutting promos with there fathers, and ofcourse cody keeps on attacking randy every week and starts playing mind games with the viper, and since both are very talented wrestlers, they can put on a great match, and finally cody rhodes beats randy clean!

 **reasons:**

 **cody is a very talented wrestler and a win against one of wwe's finest would be a great thing**

 **it doesnt make sense for randy to win, considering cody was being booked as the "legend killer" and the story was about him trying to make a name for himself**

 **Match #4:20 man US title battle royal**

 **Major guys:**

 **-Daniel Bryan**

 **-Big Show**

 **-Mark Henry**

 **-Sheamus**

 **-Kofi Kingston**

 **-Kane**

 **-Dolph Ziggler**

 **-Jack Swagger**

 **-R-truth**

so as usual the jobbers will get eliminated first, and I Wouldn't have mark and big show be eliminated by all the men, you can have someone like jack swagger eliminate the big show, and sheamus eliminates henry

 **Final Four:**

 **1-Sheamus**

 **2-Dolph Ziggler**

 **3-Jack Swagger**

 **4-R-truth**

so in the final four, jack and sheamus both eliminate each other at the same time, so its r-truth vs dolph ziggler, and the new US champion is... R-truth!!

 **Reasons:**

 **r-truth has been in the wwe for many years, so he does deserve a wm moment**

 **you will find out in the next chapter...**

 **Match #5: The Miz vs John Morrison (for the wwe championship)**

 **[now first off I would like to clarify that this match doesnt lower the prestige of the title, because:**

 **1-it is elevating 2 talented workers**

 **2-if you have a good storyline for a world title, even with the biggest 2 jobbers in wwe history, it would still be better than a lame storyline with 2 big wrestlers]**

so in the buildup to the match, john morrison is trying to prove that he can shock the world and finally win the big one, and the former tag team get you hyped for the match with the big stunts of john, and to add up more to the stipulation, it is stated that whoever loses this match, will leave the entire pro wrestling for a year **[not in any wrestling company in the world]** so this makes the match even more unpredictable, and since alex riley is banned from ringside, no outside interference can occur, so after a good match between those 2, ref gets knocked down, so the miz cheats to wins, and retains! **[by the way im serious, john won't appear in this story ever again!; this story...]**

 **reasons:**

 **you can build a great storyline out of john morrison**

 **there are future plans for the miz**

 **Match #6: Beth Phoenix vs Gail Kim vs Lita (for the womens championship)**

the thing about this match, is that this match HAS TO WORK, because if it doesn't the entire womens revolution would go flushed down the toilet, don't get me wrong, but the womens division back then was pretty much dead

so first of all, you get 7 minutes of the best moves those 3 women can find, from jumps to dangerous moves to the use of weapons, and I would have lita be eliminated **[since the match is an elimination triple threat]** _now before you tell my why lita?_ first off, lita wont be there for too long after that, so you have to complete the revolution with the 2 most talented full time female wrestlers back in the time, plus you can show that the women can produce good matches without the use of big stunts and big names, so the remaining 7 or 8 matches, I would have a classic match between beth and gail, they dont get out of the ring and do crazy stuff no, they show what they can do, that the women are also talented, but finally, gail would triumph and become the new womens champion!

 **Reasons:**

 **to start a revolution, you have to prove that its not just a one women show, but you have to show that everyone has a chance**

 **gail kim is very talented, and if you'd bring her back, she would put on dream matches!**

 **Match #7: Edge vs Christian (for the world heavyweight championship)**

on the buildup to there match, it's starting to become more about edge than the world title, and the fact that he is retiring, however wwe could have made a good thing out of this retirement, and wwe didnt quite do that, so ill do it myself, so christian is in a bad mood because the people dont care about christians role in the match, so edge cuts a promo with christian saying that it is about his last match, however its also about the match we can put on together for this! (the world title) so wrestlemania comes around and both men are ready, and edge makes one last walk at wrestlemania, and in the final match of edge, the 2 put on a great 25 minute match, where edge uses his best moves, before getting killswitched for a 3rd time, and... NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION... CHRISTIAN!

so after the match edge gets a standing ovation with christian in the ring, and the crowd starts chanting thank you edge, when the 2 hug it out in the ring, edge thanks christian, however christian low-blows edge in his very last match, ruining his moment, saying" _I DONT NEED YOU ANYMORE"_ , and christian walks out as the most despicable heel in years, now I know edge should have a good moment before retiring, but do realize how heelish would christian be like? edge can get his moment during his retirement speech christian deserves atleast one proper run with the title

 **reasons:stated above**

 **Match #8: Drew Mcintyre vs Triple H (no holds barred)**

since most of the storyline has been explained above, I wont talk to much about the buildup, however during the match, teddy long would appear and try to distract drew, and even hits him with a chairshot, however triple h says that its between me and him, and asks teddy to leave,and teddy does, and 10 minutes later, triple h's is being handcuffed, just like in 2009 in the wm feud, and is getting assaulted by drew, so then drew hits triple h with the ddt and pins him 1 2 3, drew wins

 **reasons:**

 **drew is a young superstar that honestly deserves much more than what he got**

 **triple h loves to put people over at wrestlemania**

 **Match #9: John Cena vs Undertaker**

john cena has been teasing a heel turn, however... not tonight, so john and undertaker put it all in this match, and cena keeps on trying everything in order to win, however cant, and this relived dream match ends in the same way wrestlemania 28 ended for cena, and wrestlemania 27 ended for undertaker, and the streak lives for another day, and its 19-0 (however taker celebrates a bit before falling) and this... is going to lead to something great...

 **Thank you guys for reading this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed, and please I would love to know your opinion about how im doing!**

 **NOW, AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER I ASKED YOU TO READ THIS: the draft is next chapter, so pm me/write down what you would like to do with the brand split and I would give you credit if I use your idea!**

 **what next chapter will tackle:**

 **1-What is the conclusion of this controversial wm ending**

 **2-what is next for edge/christian**

 **3-Who is joining smackdown, and Who is joining raw**


	4. The Draft

**so guys after the entire wrestlemania season has been booked; it's now time to book the draft, thank you for everyone who is reading this I love you guys** so here are the rules:

1-teddy long is the gm of smackdown/vickie guerrero is the gm of raw

2- **each round will have a specific category**

 **Round 1=The Champions:**

 **joining raw:**

 **1-WWE Champion The Miz**

 **2-Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston (wade doesnt beat kofi to become champ)**

 **3-Womens Champion Gail Kim (Thus taking The entire womens division to raw)**

 **Joining Smackdown:**

 **1-World Heavyweight Champion Christian**

 **2-US Champion R-Truth**

 **3-Tag Team Champions The corre (thus taking the entire tag team division to smackdown)**

 **Round 2: WWE veterans**

 **Joining Raw:**

 **1-John Cena**

 **2-Cm Punk**

 **3-Big Show**

 **Joining Smackdown:**

 **1-Randy Orton**

 **2-Mark Henry**

 **3-Rey Mysterio**

 **Round 3: Future Top Stars**

 **Joining Raw:**

 **1-Drew Mcintyre**

 **2-Dolph Ziggler**

 **3-** Zack Ryder

 **Joining Smackdown:**

 **1-Cody Rhodes**

 **2-** **Alberto Del Rio**

 **3-** **Daniel Bryan**

 **What about ppvs?** **each ppv will be either 7 matches or 5 matches** **if 7:** **3/2 raw matches** **3/2 smackdown matches** **1 raw vs smackdown match** **and will ppvs remain the same? NO!**

 **•april: extreme rule** **s**

 **•May: over the limi** **t**

 **•june: king of the ring**

 **•July: Mit** **b**

 **•August: Summerslam**

 **•September: Bragging Rights**

 **•October: Hell in a cell**

 **•November: Survivor series**

 **•December: Armaggedon**

 **Next week on Monday Night Raw:**

 **At the beginning of the night Vickie guerrero announces that Beth Phoenix will go one on one with Gail Kim at Extreme Rules in a STEEL CAGE MATCH** **since beth still has her rematch, and the main event will be a fatal 4 way of the #1 contendership for the wwe title, John Cena vs Drew Mcintyre vs Dolph Ziggler vs Big Show** **, and the winner?? John Cena who will face the miz in an extreme rules match**

 **smackdown:**

 **Teddy long announces that both the there will be an elimination fatal 5 way to determine the #1 contender for the world heavyweight championship, alberto vs rey vs sheamus vs daniel bryan vs** **mark henry, the winner will face christian at extreme rules in a ladder match, and the runner up will recieve a US title match tonight, also the main event will be a wrestlemania rematch, cody vs randy**

 **Fatal 5 Way** first of all, mark henry is eliminated by sheamus after the aid of everyone, then rey gets eliminated by alberto and gets his revenge, so then sheamus gets eliminated, final 2 are daniel bryan alberto del rio, with a roll up, the winner is DANIEL BRYAN

 **R-Truth vs Alberto Del Rio:** recently crowned US champion gets his first title defense, and im sorry to say... Alberto defeats R-Truth in only 5 minutes, so R-Truth is left alone in the ring devastated **[Dont worry this will lead to the push of both alberto and R-truth]**

 **The Wrestlemania Rematch:** Cody rhodes vs randy orton, after the match both men had, they are set to face each other again, and this time, after a 15 minute match, the result is a double count-out after randy clotheslined cody throught the barricade, therefore it is announced that at payback, cody and randy will face each other one last time this time... in a tables match

 **Extreme Rules:**

 **Match #1:** **Daniel Bryan vs Christian [for the world heavyweight championship/ladder match]**

so in the buildup, edge discusses how daniel bryan is a great competitor, and he appreciates the fact he got to wrestle him at elimination chamber, and incourages him, so its time for the match, christian and daniel bryan do there thing in the ring, and I am pretty sure they would pull off a very good match, however at the end, christian wins clean to make him look strong!

 **Match #2:** **Cody Rhodes vs Randy Orton [in a tables match]**

after all cody and randy have been through since the beginning of the year, they finally face each other for the last time, and in the buildup, cody tries to break a table on randy's dad, because he is trying to destroy randy's legacy, so ofcourse randy comes out to prevent this, and every time cody does something personal towards randy, he ends up running away, so they face off and after a 15 minute match, dusty rhodes comes out and helps cody to win, however after the match randy RKO'S dusty out of anger (while cody has left) **[yes I know dusty isnt that young,however the more personal storylines get the more interesting they become]**

 **Match #3: Drew Mcintyre vs R-truth [raw vs smackdown match]**

after what happened to r-truth, he is put in a match against drew, and again loses in 5 minutes, so r-truth is getting more and more furious

 **Match #4: Beth Phoenix vs Gail Kim [for the womens championship/steel cage match]**

the womens division has never been so interesting in ages (back in the day) so gail and beth go 1 on 1 one more time this time in a steel cage, and I would try to have many escape attempts, and the usage of the steel as a weapon, both put on a great 15 minute match, when suddenly a women comes out, and breaks the cage **[or the door]** and viscously attacks both beth and gail, ending the match in a no contest, and that women is the brand new addition to the womens division, and that women is the debuting... KHARMA

 **Match #5: Kofi Kingston vs Alberto del rio [champion vs champion/raw vs smackdown]**

so since this is just a match that wont affect future storylines, alberto wins

 **Match #6: The Corre vs Evan Bourne and Mark Henry [for the tag team titles]**

so in this match, the two representing the corre are ezequil jackson and justin gabriel, and the corre start dominating evan, however then mark comes out and makes a comeback, so at the end mark henry puts evan on his shoulder and does the airbourne, so evan and mark are the new tag team champions, after pinning ezequil

 **Match #7: John Cena vs The Miz** **[for the wwe championship]**

cena will finally get his hands on the miz, however ofcourse riley will come and help the miz, so alex riley is taken out 10 minutes into the match, so the remaining 10 minutes are miz vs cena, and I would end it the way the original wrestlemania 27 ended, with interference from the rock, so the dream match would happen on both cases

 **so that's it for this chapter, as usual any opinion will be highly appreciated**

 **What the next chapter will tackle:**

 **-How will kharma influence on the womens division?**

 **-What is next for christian?**

 **-Is it the end of randy vs cody?**

 **-are the nexus and the corre coming to an end?**


End file.
